Yugioh: The Time Travelling Duelist
by licorso
Summary: A Time travelling villain has gone through the time stream and only one duelist, Jason Yusein can defeat him and bring the time stream back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fic and I just want to say a couple things: please don't fill the comments telling me that I have used a forbidden card in my story, or that a characters deck is not like it is in the manga or anime. And there are some original card that I have made up so don't tell me that they are not real, because I know. And for ease of story I might make there be multiple copies of number cards, I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh. I am not affiliated with Konami in any way except that I am a registered Konami card game player.

In a dark room, Ishizu Ishtar looked up and opened her eyes. "Something is wrong." She said. She then used her Millennium Necklace to travel forward in time to the time of duelists Yuma Tsukomo and Jason Yusein. (YOO-SEEN)

(in the future)

Ishizu appeared right in behind of Jason as he was finishing up a duel. Ishizu decided to wait where Jason couldn't see her so she didn't interrupt. "Now Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis, attack my opponent directly!" Jason exclaimed. Ishizu marveled at the magnificence of the dragon as it reared its head back and breathed flames at Jason's opponent. "I activate my trap card, ultimate offering! At the cost of 500 life points, I can summon a monster during your battle phase!" Jason's opponent said.(Jason's opponents life point counter dropped to 2500) Jason just looked at his opponent with a smirk. "I'll summon my Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode to protect my life points! Now you will think twice before attacking my life points." Jason's opponent exclaimed. Jason replied "don't be too sure about your safety, because I activate my Hieratic sun dragon's special ability!" "Special ability?" Jason's opponent said in shock. "That's right." Replied Jason. "By removing one overlay unit and sending monsters from my field or hand to the graveyard, I can destroy an equal amount of cards on the field equal to the ones I send to the graveyard. I send my Galaxy Wizard and Photon Lizard, and destroy your ultimate offering and Giant Soldier of Stone. Now Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis, attack my opponent directly!" Jason's opponent's life points dropped to zero. Jason's opponent walked away angrily, muttering to himself.

Ishizu appeared from behind Jason and said to him " Greetings young duelist. I believe you have the makings of a hero."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first part of my story The Time Travelling Duelist. Hope you like it.

"A hero?" Jason asked Ishizu. "Yes, Jason. A hero. Someone has been travelling through time, messing up important events in the present and in the past." Replied Ishizu. "So what do you think I can do about it?" Jason asked. "I need a powerful duelist to defeat him, and all the other duelists I would have considered have had their timelines messed up. You are the only one that has had their timeline remain intact. Are you willing to travel through time to fix this?" Ishizu asked Jason. Jason stood there to think about it for awhile. After about five minutes Jason looked at Ishizu with a serious face and said; "fine ill do it." Ishizu looked at Jason and smiled. "Okay this is what you will have to do: first you must win the world duel carnival instead of Yuma Tsukomo and collect all the Number cards. Next you must enter duel academy, and collect the sacred beast cards, Raveil Lord of Phantasms, Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder, and Uria Lord of Searing Flames. Then finally you must beat Yugi Moutou in the Battle City tournament and collect all three Egyptian God cards. Then if you succeed you can defeat the individual who has been tampering with the time stream. Jason looked at Ishizu quizzically and said "What is this person's name, exactly?" Ishizu frowned. "his name… is Borodin Reynar. I have already collected some very special number cards. The Forbidden and Exiled Numbers. Now I have secured you a spot in the finals of the Duel Carnival. You will go against Vettrix and Kite in the finals then for the final round you will face Yuma. The first round of the World Duel Carnival is coming soon so you better go." Jason turned around and ran away towards Heartland Tower.

(by the way I will not be covering most duels that do not include Jason in them)

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final of the first annual World Duel Carnival! In our first match we will have two extraordinary duelists! First off we have the surprise finalist, Jason Yusein. And the Number Hunter, Kite Tenjo who is rumored to have never lost a match! Duelists at the ready! Its time to duel!" exclaimed Mr. Heartland as his platform lowered down into the ground.

**Kite:4000 Jason:4000**

"My turn. I Draw!" Kite said. "First off I activate the spell card Photon Sanctuary to special summon 2 photon tokens!" 2 photon tokens appeared on Kites side of the field. "now I sacrifice my two photon tokens to summon…Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Now I activate the spell Card Destruction! Each of us discard all the cards in our hands and draw the same amount as we discarded." Both players discarded their hands and drew the same amount. "Now I end my turn" kite said. "My turn. Draw!. First off I summon my Photon Lizard in attack mode! Now I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn!"

**Kite:4000 Field: Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon**

**Jason:4000 Field: Photon Lizard, 3 set cards**

Kite looked at Jason in shock. "Why is he using photon cards like me?" kite said to himself. "My turn. I draw! Go Galaxy-eyes , attack his Photon Lizard! Photon stream of destruction! Now I end my turn."

**Kite:4000 Field: Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon**

**Jason:2100 Field 3 face down cards**

Jason looked at Kite and smiled. "It is now the beginning of your end. I draw! No way. I drew this card? I activate the spell card Dark Hole! It destroys all monsters on the field!" "no way!" kite said as he watched his Galaxy-eyes get destroyed. "Now I activate my trap card: Ultimate offering! At the cost of 500 life points I can normal summon or set an extra monster! Now I summon Photon Lizard in attack mode! Now I pay 500 life points to summon Photon Cerberus in attack mode! Now I overlay my level three Photon Lizard, and Photon Cerberus! I build the overlay network to Xyz summon Forbidden Number 1010: Exploration Capsule!"

Kite looked fearful at this. "A Forbidden Number?" Kite said to Jason. "Yes but his special ability is what you should worry about. By removing on overlay unit, my monsters special abilities cannot be negated for the rest of this turn. Now I activate my spell card Message in a Bottle! I can special summon 3 monsters from my graveyard with different levels and their effects are negated. But if I don't xyz summon using those monsters I take 4000 points of damage at the end of my turn. I summon Galaxy Knight, Gagaga Magician, and Gagaga Girl!" Said Jason. Kite looked at Jason and smirked. "But how do you expect to Xyz summon with those monsters?" Kite said, while looking confident in winning. Jason replied "Don't you remember my Number card's special ability? My monsters special abilities can't be negated for the rest of my turn. Now I use Gagaga Magicians special ability to make him level 8 and I also use Gagaga Girl's special ability to make her the same level as Gagaga Magician. Now I overlay my level 8 Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Girl, and Galaxy Knight! I build the overlay network to Xyz Summon Neo Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon!

**Kite:4000 Field: empty**

**Jason:1600 Field: Number 1010: Exploration Capsule, Neo Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon, Ultimate Offering, 2 face down cards.**

Kite looked up fearfully at Jason's Neo Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon. "Impossible." Kite said.

Jason looked at Kite and said; "it is time! Neo Galaxy-Eyes, attack Kite directly! Ultimate Photon Stream of destruction!" Kite was knocked over by the force of Neo Galaxy-eyes' attack.

**Kite: Lose**

**Jason: Win**

Kite sat up and groaned. "No… I lost… I can't believe it…. I've failed… Jason!" Jason looked back at Kite. "what?" Jason said. Kite stood up and held out his hand and I had cards in it. "here." Kite said. "Here are my Number cards." Jason looked at kite and took the Number cards. Then he walked away.

Mr. Heartland looked at the duel field with grief. "Ladies and gentleman… We have a winner! Jason Yusein will advance on to the next round!

Jason looked at the Number cards he received from Kite. Among them were Number 74: Master of Blades, Number 85: Crazy Box, Number 56: Gold Rat, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 10: Illumiknight, and Number 9: Dyson Sphere. He knew he would have to collect more in order to save the world.

Jason's Number cards: Number 9, Number 74, Number 85, Number 56, Number 30, Number 20, Number 10, Number 44, Number 102, Number 104. (not including the Forbidden and Exiled numbers)

So that was chapter 1 of The Time Travelling Duelist. What did you think? Leave some reviews. Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
